The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus and an image reproducing method, as well as a recording medium in which a program for a computer to carry out the image reproduction process, is stored.
For example, there has been proposed an image reproduction apparatus for reproducing synthesized image data as contents having data structures of two or more different types, which are represented by object data used in an MPEG 4 mode.
FIG. 11 is a diagrams showing a device for encoding image data containing conventional various data structures, and a structure of the device which reproduce such image data. In an image encoding device 207, various object data 201-1 to 201-5 to be handled are input, and they are subjected to a multiplying process by a multiplying process 202, and thus image data is formed. In the conventional image reproduction apparatus 208, these image data are subjected to multiple separation by a multiple processing portion 203, to be separated into individual object data 209-1 to 209-4, and an image to be displayed is formed on the basis of scene description object data 209-5. In some cases, the synthetic display at the synthetic display section 204 is controlled on the basis of event data from a user interface 205, and the result is outputted as an output 206.
The above-described conventional image reproduction apparatus merely reproduces image data which was formed in advance, as it is and as it is determined. Further, even for a partial little change in data, such a newly changed data, which reflects the changed portion instantaneously, cannot be reproduced unless the image data is reedited. Further, for example, if image data which have such a relationship as of a background and an object is synthesized and displayed, it becomes impossible to know which portion is the object if the user tries to operate the object, and therefore the operation is not very much easy.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is provide an image reproduction apparatus, an image reproduction method and recording medium, which can reproduce data while part of the data is updated as new image data, without reediting the original image.
In order to achieve the above-described object, there is provided according to the first aspect of the present invention, an image displaying apparatus comprising:
an image storing unit storing image data containing two or more objects;
an extracting unit extracting individual data from the object of the image data;
an input unit inputting additional partial image data, and attribute data representing a corresponding relationship of at least part of the image data to the additional partial image data;
an associating unit associating the additional partial image data with an individual data of the image data, using the attribute data input via the input unit; and
a synthesizing unit modifying a data content regarding at least part of the image data, which is associated by the associating unit, and synthesizing the modified content with the image data stored in the image storing unit.
Further, there is provided according to the second aspect of the present invention, an image reproduction method for extracting individual data from image data containing two or more different types, and synthesizing them to be displayed; the method comprising:
an input step for inputting additional partial image data which is different from the image data, and attribute data representing a corresponding relationship of at least part of the image data to the additional partial image data;
an associating step for associating the additional partial image data with an individual data of the image data, using the attribute data input in the input step; and
a synthesizing and reproducing step for changing a data content regarding at least part of the image data, which is associated in the associating unit, and synthesizing the changed content with other input image data, to be reproduced.
Further, there is provided according to the third aspect of the present invention, a recording medium storing an image reproduction program for extracting individual data from image data containing two or more different types, and synthesizing them to be displayed; the image reproduction program comprising:
an input process for inputting additional partial image data which is different from the image data, and attribute data representing a corresponding relationship of at least part of the image data to the additional partial image data;
an associating process for associating the additional partial image data with an individual data of the image data, using the attribute data input in the input step; and
a synthesizing and reproducing process for changing a content regarding at least part of the image data, which is associated in the associating unit, and synthesizing the changed content with other input image data, to be reproduced.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.